リトルエンジェル
by Lullaby Cherry
Summary: Shinigami and his little angel


WARNING !

Don't like? Then you should get out of my fanfict. See? I thought your smart enough to understand what i mean.

Here we go

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This is my own story

.

Kerontang akan tegukan dendam dalam kerongkongan. Tetes nafsu merasuk, mengalir bersama vena menyatu dalam setiap dentum jantungnya. Terbakar dalam kegelapan terbutakan rayuan.

Kaokan gagak berbau kematian. Kepakan yang menaburkan keinginan, hasrat. Menyatu, melebur bersama raja malam.

Dentingan logam melodi kematian. Percik ketakutan menebar disegala arah. Di utara dia dia gelisah. Di selatan ada kekalutan. Di timur sumber getar. Di barat itulah tumpukan mayat terlihat. Shinigami berkimono. Seringai iblis mimpi buruk para pendosa. Satu langkah mundur.

CRASH

Kaokan gagak sekali lagi membelah sunyi yang mencekam. Bertengger diatas pohon sakura. Saksi bisu shinigami mencabut roh dibawah naungan atap berpendar temaram. Siapakah pendosa itu?  
Jelaganya berkilat puas. Sumber dahaga dikecapnya. Anyir memabukan disepanjang logam berkilat. Ujung tajam yang telah mengoyak, merebut jiwa-jiwa dalam antrian.

Suatu hari seorang pria malang bertanya, adakah dia penyesalan? Apakah hati itu masih ada? Makhluk apakah dirinya?

Tentu saja, sekali lagi ujung tajam berkilat beraroma kamboja itulah yang menjawabnya dengan kebisuan. Meredam teriakannya yang terhenti di pangkal tenggorokan.

Langkahnya tertatih. Terseok penuh beban. Beban menjadi pendosa. Beban menjadi momok menyeramkan di mata para pendosa maupun beberapa yang mungkin masih suci. Gumpalan daging dalam dirinya telah beku. Emosi retak oleh topeng dingin dibalik pahatan yang melekuk sempurna itu. Berpegangan pada tali tak berperasaan.

"Ampuni saya, tuan. Tolong jangan bunuh saya. Apapun akan sa-"

CRASH

Dia tuli. Kata-kata mengemis permohonan ampun hanyalah angin lalu. Dia buta. Wajah-wajah melas nan menyedihkan hanya akan menyakiti netra jelaganya. Takut? Dia tak mengangguk jika itu soal hukum karma. Hatinya yang meyakini. Hatinya yang terselimuti sekelumit rasa takut.

Jadi, adakah pengampunan baginya?

.  
.

Bukankah Tuhan itu Maha Adil?

Kala itu dia terkapar. Hey dimanakah shinigami menyeramkan, kuat, dan dingin itu? Kaokan gagak hanya menertawakannya. Garis takdir menari-nari.

Bulan sabit menggantung, mengintip dibalik gumpalan kapas kelabu. Menyoroti sosoknya yang menyedihkan. Hatinya bergumam tentang kata menyerah. Mungkin inilah karma baginya. Tapi sekali lagi, Tuhan Maha Pengampun bukan?

Tangan mungil itu terulur. Menyentuhnya dengan sangat lembut. Dia tak bergerak, hanya manik arangnya yang berbicara tanpa penegasan untuk menolak.

Kolam hijau klorofil adalah hal langka yang menarik atensinya. Aroma sakura menelisik merasuki hidungnya tanpa permisi. Helaian merah muda sehalus sutra membelai pipinya kala sosok itu menunduk, merebut seluruh perhatiannya pada pahatan elok itu.

Dia tak pernah memimpikan seorang penyelamat. Tapi Tuhan selalu tahu yang terbaik baginya. Menegur dalam sapaan tak terbantahkan. Mendorongnya keluar dari sangkar hitam tanpa penerangan. Bolehkah dia berharap? Bolehkah dia memanggil malaikatnya-

"Sakura."

"Hihihi... Sasuke-nii lucu sekali, seperti malaikat bermahkota sakura."Kikikan merdu itu selalu menjadi melodi indah baginya. Heh, malaikat?

"Apa Sasuke-nii tidak pernah bahagia?"

"Hn. Apa maksudmu?" Alis kirinya terangkat, memperhatikan gadis dalam pangkuannya yang tengah mengunyah empat buah berry sekaligus. Dia lapar atau rakus?

"Kau tidak pernah tersenyum. Wajahku selalu sedatar papan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mempertahankan wajah seperti itu."

Tentu saja, kau 'kan gadis yang kelebihan ekspresi!

Pemuda itu tak langsung menjawab, hanya menerawang pada kanvas biru dengan kapas putih jauh diatas sana.

"Tersenyum itu hanya kemunafikan. Orang yang menganggap dirinya tegar, selalu memaksakan sebuah senyum dalam situasi apapun. Termasuk saat dia sedih. Cih, memuakkan," dia mendecih pelan. " Aku bahagia tapi aku tidak selalu membutuhkan senyum. Apa kau bisa bayangkan melihatku tersenyum ceria didepan semua orang?" Dia bertanya pada gadis itu yang terlihat berpikir sebentar kemudian bergidik ngeri sebelum menggeleng kuat. "Setiap orang memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menunjukan dia bahagia. Untuk itu kau jangan sering tersenyum, itu berbahaya."

Gadis itu mengernyit menatap Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya datar dengan binar polos. Rumit. "Huh, orang dewasa terlalu rumit. Aku tidak tahu jalan pikirannya." Sasuke tersenyum amat tipis melihat kelakuan gadis sakura itu. Tangannya terulur, menarik tubuh mungil itu hingga dagunya menyentuh pucuk kepala merah muda.

"Hey, Otanjoubi omedetou hime." Manik itu melebar sebelum berkedip tiga kali. Mulutnya menganga, jari telunjuknya menempel dihidung Sasuke yang mengernyit tak suka.

"Sasuke-nii? Memangnya hari ini aku ulang tahun? Kenapa aku lupa?" Sasuke hanya mendengus lalu memukul pelan dahi lebar itu dengan dua jarinya.

"Diam dan tetaplah menjadi anak yang baik. Mengerti?" Kepala itu mengangguk pelan kala dahi mereka bersentuhan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Dia tak membutuhkan senyum untuk menunjukan kebahagiaannya. Dia hanya membutuhkan tawa ceria itu yang selalu membuat gendang telinganya hampir pecah.

Tumbuhlah menjadi gadis yang kuat. Siap mengemban tanggung jawab masa depan. Tersenyumlah hanya untukku, hime...

END

Holy crap! Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan para reader sebelumnya -" entah kenapa beberapa kali mengalami kejadian seperti kemarin, bahasa pemrograman yang muncul dan menghancurkan tulisan saya.

Terimakasih untuk beberapa reviewer yang telah mengingatkan dengan cara yang terhormat, sopan dan lebih terpelajar :3 Terimakasih atas respon positifnya sekalian.

Dan terakhir HAPPY BIRTHDAY for my heroine, dekorin, Tsunade's apprentice, iryo nin in Konohagakure no Sato, Uchiha Sakura !

See ya guys on my other stories !


End file.
